five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow
Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow is a RPG-styled adventure game created by Men In Black Corporation. The basic plot involves The Cutting Crew rescuing a missing, long lost member from brainwashing by Golden Lindsay and Rainbow Man. Plot The Crew reads about a missing member, Armando the Amazing, in a local fan-made newspaper for Freddy Fazbear's. Along with Tinsay, they figure out Rainbow Man might have something to do with it, and decide to set out to find him, looking around where Rainbow Man was last seen, the Inventory. They figure out Rainbow Man has built a kingdom within the place, and the Crew must navigate their way out. Along the way, they find Armando and a helpful ally named System X, who grants the Crew supplies and small proxies to help them fight. Rainbow Man and Golden Lindsay are revealed to have used Armando as bait for the Crew so Golden Lindsay could kill them. Rainbow Man betrays Golden Lins, however, and takes control of the entire Inventory with a machine he made that controls every single system in the Inventory. He throws the Crew along with her down a hole, where they now must find their way back up. The game ends once you find your way back, beat Rainbow Man, and save your team. Playable Allies Starting Characters The Chef The Chef is a Healer with offensive capabilities, as his cleaver does good damage and his food heals allies well. Overall, Chef is a character you want to protect and level up early in the game, due to his all-around character type. His proxy is Sous Chef, a small version of Chef that can help him perform attacks and powers. He is also used to cut rope and things outside battle. Lindsay Kingsland Lindsay is a special class, as you can level her up into anything. She generally starts out with weapons and little healing and magic capabilities, but you are able to gain things for her that level her into anything. A good character for those who use all kinds of tatics. Lindsay's proxy is Cuco, a miniature version of herself. She can heal allies and buff them up. Meredith Meredith is a powerful starter, and fast with low health. She is often used for hit and run tactics, and smashes enemies with her frying pan. While her health is low, she is a useful asset throughout the game, and can be powerful with boosts. Meredith's proxy is Beyonca, and like all other proxies, she is a miniature version of her counterpart. Beyonca increases other proxies powers, thereby improving other characters. Sodapop Sodapop is a medium speed starter, with not much health. His real power lies in his ability to shoot enemies from afar, causing damage to unaware enemies. Level him up, and he can become a permanent source of damage for enemies. Soda's proxy is Shotglass. He protects Soda, making sure he stays alive to help the team, in addition to hurting enemies with sodas. Mad Jack Mad Jack is an average character, with good speed and damage. His warping ability and backstabbing power can make him a deadly force for high value enemies. With practice, you can be able to take an entire team down with no one noticing. Jack's proxy is Pazzo. He moves around enemies, stabbing them repeatedly so enemies take constant damage. Fozie Fazbear Fozie is a character with low speed, but he is very powerful with his fists that knock enemies back. Although he has low health, he can take down any enemy once he gets close to him early on. High risk, high reward. Fozie's proxy is Fuzzy. He motivates other characters, buffing them up. Tinsay Tinsay is the Engineer of CC: AHATOF. She is able to build a moving endoskeleton that can take abilities from and fight enemies, a healing box that can boost teammates magic and health, and an immobile gun that can mounted for high damage. Tinsay's proxy is Tiny. She protects Tinsay's buildings so she can provide extra firepower. Unlocked Characters Armando Armando is a magician. As such, he is able to use his magic to manipulate the battlefield to the Crew's advantage. With protection, he is able to control other characters' advantages. He is unlocked once you find him with System X. Armando has a proxy; Card, who gives magic abilities to other characters. Golden Toy Chica GTC can be found by optionally going through a set of battles. She wields the Cupcake Laser, which shoots bouncing bolts of energy that increase in damage as she levels up. In addition, she can warp around and even control animatronics once at a certain level. System X While not an actual character, System X is a very helpful ally usable by any teammate. He can give health, damage, characters, and plenty more with a cooldown of 5 turns. This makes for a very easy battles with few enemies. Animeterex Animeterex is an animatronic dragon that can breathe fire and utterly destroy teammates. The catch is that he needs to move with 3 guards, which grouped together can be an easy target. Level up, and eventually you can use him as you like, ripping through enemies. Golden Lindsay Golden Lindsay is unlocked once betrayed by Rainbow Man. She is a very strong character, but due to her disrepair, she can only move so fast. As such, other characters need to help her move around to be able to attack. While this is risky, it can have big payoffs, and eventually she will be able to move herself. Faceless Sam Found with Ylivere, he is a fast, low health character with the ability to swallow enemies whole and send them out for later use. A very useful asset for later battles, where enemies are more powerful. Ylivere Kingsland Lindsay's mother is found with Sam. She is able to boost any character by healing them, and eventually give them invincibility for a few turns. Level her up a few, and eventually a passive healing effect is also gained. Custom Character Options System X can create new characters once you find him. He is able to create characters with these presets. Race Human: More powerful with weapons, but less health than animatronics. Endoskeleton: Fast, powerful, but levels slower than regular animatronics. Animatronic: Lots of health, but slower than humans and endoskeletons and less powerful. Golden Animatronic: Can warp, and is very powerful. Very slow, though. Dragon: Needs guards, but extremely powerful. Abilities Flying- To be able to fly. Magic- Perform magic actions. Sodas- To be able launch sodas. Proxy- Gives a small proxy that helps teammates. Backstab- Jack's ability to Backstab. Appearance You can use a number of options here, such as suits, clothes, etc. Trivia -Inspired by the Mario and Luigi series, along with some other games for gameplay and plot devices. -The original ending for the game was planned similar to Portal 2's ending, with Cara Mia Addio in thee background, but it was decided it wasn't original. Category:Games